


Undertale: Maria's Story

by JazzyJazz98, piixiecv



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adoption, Asgore is the best dad, Assassination Attempt(s), Established Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mobsters, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), Running Away, Shipper Alphys (Undertale), Shipper Frisk (Undertale), Sinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Swearing, Toriel is a bit of a bitch, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undyne (Undertale) Swears, Unofficial Sequel, Wingman sans, based on an rp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyJazz98/pseuds/JazzyJazz98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/piixiecv/pseuds/piixiecv
Summary: You'd think that having a wealthy, powerful father would've made for a wonderful childhood. As the heir to her father's mob, however, Maria would think that "hell" would be a more appropriate title. For years, she's suffered under the iron fist of her father, until one fateful day, when she makes a decision that could very well in in not only her death, but the deaths of anyone she dares to grow close to. What's a girl to do...?





	Undertale: Maria's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my girl munchycheerios (aka piixiecv on tumblr) for letting me use her ocs for this spicy story :weary:
> 
> I love her (non-sexually but also super sexually ;))

It was a recurring fear of Maria’s that her bedroom walls would suddenly collapse and crush her. While this fear usually lay dormant in the back of her mind, it was always brought to the surface whenever there was a thunderstorm. Meridian Moon, the manor in which Maria lived, was an old building, and with each boom of thunder, the girl could swear she felt the walls shaking. Then again…perhaps having her life snuffed out in such a way wouldn’t be a bad thing. It’d mean she’d finally be free from her father…

Maria was curled up on her bed, her back to the corner, and her arms wrapped around her knees. Her small room was almost empty aside from a small trunk of clothes, a shelf of books she’d read at least 100 times, and some ratty, old stuffed animals she used to play with as a toddler. There was no life or color to the room, and it was positively dreadful. What Maria wouldn’t give for a television set. No longer would she have to settle for quick glimpses of the television in the drawing room. She wasn’t sure why her father wouldn’t allow her to watch it anyway. He’d already waste half of her days grooming her for her future as the leader of his Mafia. She snorted. Why would she ever be interested in a life of murder and drugs?

**BOOM!**

“Aah!” Maria cried out, diving under her blankets as the room shook again. She had to get out of here, lest the paranoia drive her to madness. As the echo of the thunder died away, Maria peeked out from beneath the blankets, gazing at her bedroom door. She had no idea who could’ve been out in the corridor at that moment. The best-case scenario would be a maid; she could make up some excuse to sneak away then. The worst-case scenario, however…a shiver ran down the girl’s spine at the thought. Still…would it hurt to try?

Delicately, Maria dismounted her bed and tip-toed towards her closet. She opened the door, wincing a bit at its soft groan. She paused, glancing over her shoulder at her bedroom door, and after a second, she reached into the closet and pulled out a pair of rain boots. She slipped them on, and walked towards her bedroom door. Again, she felt a wave of dread wash over her at the slightest sound she made, but eventually, she made her way out into the corridor. She looked to the left, then to the right, and once more to the left. Nothing. Nothing but an empty hallway. Maria took a deep breath, and walked to her right. Despite her efforts, her boots thudded against the smooth floor. Every couple of seconds, she would look around, terrified that someone would emerge from a door or appear around a corner. It seemed like an eternity that she wandered through the maze-like interior of the manor. Finally, Maria found herself in the foyer. The mansion’s front doors were right in front of her. All she had to do just just rush out and–

_Creeeeeeeak…_

Maria’s heart skipped a beat, her head immediately snapping in the direction of the noise. In the corridor she had just exited, a door was opening, and one of the maids was backing out of the room, clinging onto a large, round man in a suit. The maid was giggling madly as the man’s hand slid down her back, threatening to pull up the base of her dress. Maria’s cheeks began to burn at the sight. Despite her young age, she was far from innocent, and had a pretty good idea of what the two had been doing. She recognized the man one of her father’s captains, Big Smokey. Maria could certainly see why they called him “big”, and the cigar hanging out of the corner of his mouth was filling the air with smoke. It wafted over towards the girl, and she couldn’t prevent herself from coughing. Big Smokey and the maid turned towards her in surprise, and in that moment, Maria knew that it was all over for her.

“Er…” Big Smokey began, his voice low and rough like sandpaper. He glanced at the maid, who was now blushing furiously and looking down at the floor. “We’ll talk later, eh, toots?”

“Y-Yes, sir,” replied the maid, before she turned on her heel and walked off. Big Smokey then adjusted his tie and walked towards the young girl. When he reached her, he towered over her, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

“Where do ya think you’re goin’?” he demanded. “Not thinkin’ out playin’ out in the rain, huh? Your fathah would flip ‘is shit if ya came down with somethin’.” Maria winced at the harsh language and swallowed hard. Her mind scrambled to think of something, anything, that would get her out of this situation.

“N-No,” she began meekly. “I…I just wanted t-to go to the k-kitchen and get some lunch…”

“Oh, yeah?” Big Smokey cocked a brow, looking thoroughly unconvinced. “And then what? Ya gonna go out for a picnic?”

“I-I was gonna s-sit on the porch. I knew F-Father wouldn’t like it i-if I got my dress shoes wet, s-so I got my rain boots instead.”

“Heh…” The man pulled out his cigar, blowing a thick cloud of smoke into Maria’s face. She shut her eyes, pulling the collar of her dress over her nose to block out as much of the foul, suffocating odor as she could. “Listen, kid. If your gonna be the “Godmother” or whatever of this Mafia one day, ya gotta get bettah at bullshittin’. Now, ya know ya fathah’s gonna get real pissed if he were t’hear ya tried sneakin’ off…right?”

“P-Please don’t tell him!” Maria begged, her eyes growing as wide as saucers. Big Smokey’s wicked grin stretched wider across his greasy, flabby face.

“Come back to your room like a good, little brat and I’ll consider it.” Maria sighed, her head hanging low.

“…Ok…” she said.

“Heh. Guess you do have a brain in that head o’ yours. C’mon.”

Big Smokey put the cigar back in his mouth and turned to escort Maria back to her bedroom. Maria took a step, preparing to follow him, when an idea suddenly formed in the back of her mind. As Big Smokey continued to walk further away, she began stomping on the floor to make it sound as if she was following him.

_Come on,_ she thought. _Come on already!_

As if fate had heard her, the mansion shook with another deafening:

**BOOM!**

Maria wasted no time, dashing for the manor’s front door, and opening it. She slipped outside, shutting the door and bolting down the steps. The rain pelted her mercilessly, her dress clinging to her frail, little body in seconds. Her hair flattened and clung to her face, and her eyes fight with the drops of water that tried desperately to blind her. Behind her, she could hear the manor door opening, and Big Smokey was roaring after her.

“Get the FUCK back here, you brat!”

Like a gazelle fleeing the roar of a lion, Maria ran faster. The gates that sealed the manor from the outside world grew larger as she got closer to them, and when she reached them, she began squeezing herself through them. It was a struggle, but she popped out of the other side, falling onto the dirt road. For a moment, she laid there, unable to believe it. She had just ran away from home. She had just ran away from her father, the head of an organization of thugs who could easily track her down and murder her in a matter of hours. Maria scrambled to her feet, paying no mind to her now-stained dress. A thought had passed in her mind to go back. Perhaps turning herself in would make the punishment less severe; after all, her father needed an heir.

_No,_ Maria then thought. _If he’s going to hurt you, at least get hurt trying to fight back. Don’t stand and take it anymore…_

Maria took a deep breath, and slowly turned, and made her way down the road. She needed to get as much of a head-start as she could. She turned, gazing over the steep drop on the other side of the road. She could make out the small town that lay in the base of a large valley. It was given the same name as the manor, Meridian. She had only been to the town on a few occasions. Sometimes her father would allow her to ride with the made as they went shopping for groceries. Other times, her father would hold meetings in some of the restaurants, and would force her to accompany him. The visits were short, too short, Maria had always thought. During the past year or so, she had seen Meridian Town less and less. That was due to the arrival of the monsters. Maria had heard talk of what had happened at Mount Ebott from her father’s men, that a child around her age had fallen into the caverns, and emerged with a forgotten kingdom of monsters behind them. The majority of them had settled in Meridian Town, a quiet little place that was far more accepting of them than the people of the city. Her father and his Mafia couldn’t stand them, not that she was surprised. Still, if the town was running peacefully even with monsters living in it, surely they couldn’t have been bad. Anyone was better than her father. Maria picked up her pace. The sooner she found a place to hide in the town, the better.


End file.
